Training
by Heliotrope
Summary: Kazuki and Soushi do a little training inside the Fafner. KazuSou lemon though Soushi does get rather bossy. They may be a little OOC. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fafner, Xebec does.

Author's note: This story is pretty much a PWP, I just wanted to write a KazuSou lemon. I'm not sure when it's set... somewhere between episodes 17 & 23, since Kazuki makes a reference to Soushi's pills.

I hope you enjoy it.

TRAINING

It was just another normal Saturday morning. Or at least as normal as any Saturday could be since the war against the Festum had broken out. Due to a lapse in the Festum attacks, it gave the pilots a break, a chance to relax. All except for Kazuki, who, loyal as ever, had turned up for his usual morning's training.

The dark-headed boy strolled down the corridor towards the little white hallway, to get changed into his flight-suit. He'd never been particularly fond of that place; the brightness; the sterilising light; and he'd always had a sneaking suspicion that people were spying on him while he was getting undressed, no matter how much Hazama-sensei insisted otherwise.

He came to an abrupt stop when he saw who was waiting for him in the corridor.

" Soushi? What are you doing here?" he questioned. " Why aren't you already in the Seigfried system?"

Soushi had been leaning back against the bright white wall, and jumped when he heard Kazuki's voice. " Oh! Kazuki. I, well..." Soushi trailed off, fiddling nervously with his hands while Kazuki stared at him in bemusement. " I was hoping we could try a different kind of training today."

Alarm bells rang in Kazuki's mind at Soushi's words. " What kind of training?" he asked, voice catching in his throat.

" Well," Soushi's gaze darted about the hallway, looking everywhere but Kazuki. " I wanted you to show me how to... fly."

Kazuki was puzzled. " You mean, in a Fafner?"

" Er, yeah, that's it."

" Oh, alright, I guess," Kazuki said with a shrug. " Shall we tell my father that you're training with me today?"

" I already talked to him," Soushi said hastily. " He said we could have the Fafner to ourselves, and train all on our own." For some unknown reason, Kazuki noted, this made Soushi blush. " Come on, let's get our suits on."

" Huh? But Soushi, we're--" Kazuki froze, a blush spreading across his own face as Soushi quickly pulled off his jacket and started to untie his scarf. " Soushi! We can't just get changed in front of each other!"

" Why not? Have you got something to be embarrassed about?" Soushi asked, all traces of nervousness replaced with a sly playfulness.

" What!" Kazuki's blush deepened. Turning away from Soushi, he started to undress himself, trying to act as though the situation wasn't bothering him. He knew Soushi was up to something, it was obvious. He was acting almost... flirty. And though he didn't like to admit it, a little part of him - OK, a big part of him, couldn't wait to see where Soushi was going with this.

" OK, I'm ready to start."

" Huh?" Kazuki had been daydreaming for so long that he'd completely lost track of time. Soushi now stood before him in the purple flight suit. Kazuki couldn't help but stare; he looked even better than he'd imagined. Not that he imagined it that often. It's just that there wasn't all that much else to think about as he lay in bed at night...

" Kazuki, you're not in your suit yet," Soushi noted, brushing some golden coloured hair away from his face. " Do you need me to help you?"

Whatever had caused Soushi sudden boldness, be it lack of pills or a whack to the head, Kazuki decided at that moment that it was obviously a God send, and he intended to embrace every second of it.

* * *

Soushi had often wondered what would happen if he just gave in to his urges one day and touched Kazuki like he'd always wanted to. He had decided when he'd awoken that morning, that today would be the day. 

How would Kazuki react? A multitude of favourable outcomes had conjured themselves up in Soushi's mind. One of his favourites ending up with the pair of them exploring each others bodies in a rather heated session in the Fafner pilot seat... which is exactly where they were now, both of them were clad in the purple flight-suits, Kazuki sitting in his seat as usual.

And then, without warning, Soushi sat himself down in Kazuki's lap, smirking as he heard the older boy's sharp intake of breath.

" S-soushi!" Kazuki squeaked, as Soushi shifted about in his lap to get more comfortable. " What are you doing?"

" What's wrong?" Soushi asked innocently, glancing at him over his shoulder. " I really like you, Kazuki. And besides, I though you wanted to... cross with my system."

" Well, when you put it like that..." Kazuki shuddered and let his hands slide over Soushi's smooth skin. " The flight-suit looks good on you," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

" Oh?" Soushi smiled and pushed himself back heavily against Kazuki's groin.

" But you'd look better without it on."

Soushi laughed. " Then what are you waiting for?" he questioned, the suit having become quite tight in certain areas. It would be a relief to be out of it, no matter how much he enjoyed it.

With a quiet moan, Kazuki span Soushi around so that he was facing him, and began sliding the fabric off of Soushi's sleek form. Leaning forward to lick and nip at his shoulders, causing Soushi to let loose his own cries of pleasure.

Encourage by the reactions he was getting, Kazuki growled and shoved Soushi to the floor, the cool of the metal against his back arousing the blond all the more.

" Kazuki, please," Soushi said, not caring that he was begging, he just wanted desperately to see Kazuki's bare skin for himself. He sighed in satisfaction when Kazuki removed his own suit, kneeling down so that his body rubbed enticingly against Soushi's.

" What would you like me to do now?" Kazuki asked, his breath hot against Soushi's ear.

" Touch me. Everywhere," Soushi whispered back seductively. " Take me to paradise."

Kazuki had to admit that despite his initial eagerness, he wasn't exactly experienced in this area, and he didn't want to disappoint Soushi. " I'll try."

Kazuki moved his hands upwards, past the curve of Soushi's neck and to his long hair, undoing the tie and watching, transfixed, as it fell about in waves on the cool floor. It only served to entice Kazuki, who brought his hands back downwards, rubbing across Soushi's chest tentatively.

Soushi was content to lay back and enjoy the treatment. The feel of Kazuki's movements and the thrilling contrast between the cold metal and the burning hot of Kazuki's skin were an intense combination.

But even though it felt nice, even Soushi grew weary of the slow exploration. " Kazuki..."

" What? What's wrong?" Kazuki asked, instantly pulling his hands away. " What did I do wrong?"

Soushi rolled his eyes. " You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that there are other parts of me that would like to be touched." Soushi grabbed Kazuki's hand and placed it over his groin. " Yes, there."

" Oh," Kazuki murmured, his eyes widening as he started to stroke. Soushi's sharp little gasps told Kazuki that he was obviously doing something right, and so he sped up his ministrations. " Does that feel nice?"

" Y-yes!"

" Then this should feel even nicer." With that Kazuki leant down and took Soushi whole length into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it, hoping that his eagerness to please would make up for his lack of experience; though it wasn't as if Soushi had anyone else to compare him to.

Soushi let out a loud groan, twisting about on the floor. Things were turning out just as he'd hoped. He'd always loved Kazuki, ever since they were small. And now...

" Kazuki! Please! I, I--" Soushi choked out, unsure if he could get the words out.

Kazuki pulled his mouth away and gazed up at Soushi, his eyes sparkling with pleasure, so willing to do anything to make Soushi happy. " Yes, Soushi?" he said, his voice shaky.

" I, I want-- " Soushi swallowed and tried again. " I want you to be inside of me."

Kazuki nearly moaned at the idea. He'd always thought about it, fantasised about it. But to actually have Soushi ask him to make love to him...

" You do know what to do, right?"

Kazuki blushed even more. " Of course! I've just never done it before..."

" Not even to yourself?" Soushi asked innocently, almost sniggering as Kazuki spluttered indignantly.

" That's not the same thing!"

Soushi propped himself up on his elbows, watching Kazuki through hooded eyes. " Kazuki, you've touched yourself before, haven't you?"

" ... Yes."

" I have, too," Soushi replied, rising up onto his knees and slowly began slinking towards Kazuki. Kazuki stared at him, his eyes roving over Soushi's body. " I always think about you when I do, Kazuki. I wonder what it would be like to have you touching me. Wonder if you're laying in your own bed, thinking about me."

By this time Soushi had crawled over so that he was resting on top of Kazuki, their heated bodies pressed tightly against each other. Soushi bit back a tiny moan as he felt Kazuki's erection brush against his backside.

Kazuki whimpered, trying desperately to restrain himself." Soushi! I--"

" But," Soushi began, getting himself into position. " I don't have to wonder anymore."

In one swift movement he impaled himself on Kazuki's erection, throwing his head back and crying out as the pain ripped through him. " K-kazuki..." he stuttered, not having expected it to hurt this much. But once the initial pain had passed, it felt... good.

" Soushi! Soushi, are you alright?" Kazuki managed to gasp out, trying to keep his hips from thrusting up of their own free will. Being inside Soushi felt like paradise.

" I'm fine," Soushi said through gritted teeth, clutching tightly at Kazuki's arms. " I just need a moment..." He closed his eyes and let himself adjust to the feeling. " You can start moving now."

Holding Soushi by the hips, Kazuki thrust upwards as gently as he could. The heat and tightness surrounding him were all too much to bear; he knew he couldn't last that long. " Ah... Soushi!"

Soushi yelped as Kazuki pushed him back onto the floor, his hands gripping at his thighs. His thrusts increased, wanting to find that special spot that would take Soushi to paradise.

" Kazuki! I…! Yes! Yes!"

Soushi's body tightened around him as the blond found his release. Kazuki groaned deeply, following him moments later. " Soushi!"

They laid they entangled on the cold floor, their breath escaping them in ragged pants as they tried to calm down. Finally Kazuki pulled away and rested beside Soushi, a satisfied smile on his face.

" Well, that was fun," Kazuki said, finding his voice.

" Yes. We should train like that more often." Soushi rested his arms behind his head, smiling tiredly at Kazuki. " But maybe in a more comfortable place next time."

" You're the one who jumped on me…"

" I didn't hear you complaining." Kazuki couldn't argue with that logic. " Anyway, we've been in here for quite some time. We should head back and clean ourselves up before you're father starts wondering where we are."

" Huh? But I thought you'd told my dad that we were training together?" Kazuki asked. Soushi nodded. Something suddenly dawned on Kazuki. " Wait. What exactly did you say to him, Soushi?"

" I told him that we wanted to be alone for an hour or so," Soushi answered calmly. " And I asked him to make sure that we wouldn't be disturbed by anyone."

Kazuki gaped at him in disbelief, flushing to his ears in embarrassment. " But, but, surely he'll know what we've been doing together?"

" Probably. Just think of it as part of your training."

" Soushi!"

* * *

The end!

* * *


End file.
